Disses and Combacks
by Talk Bubble
Summary: COMPLETE/// Zombie Loan crack oneshot with random Bleach xover. ONESHOT!


**A/N:**** Heeeeeey guys!! This is my new Bleach/Zombie Loan fanfic! I hope this first chapter pleases and amuses you! BTW this take place after episode 11 of Zombie Loan, before A-loan and all that random-ness.**

**I own nothing!!**

Chapter 1:

_Combacks and Disses_

"The fact that I am even talking to you right now proves that my life will be ruined!!" shouted Shito, arguing with Chika as usual.

"Really, I would think your life was a living hell from the start! It's you who ruined MY life!!" retorted Chika.

Michiru sighed. How long would they continue to fight before realizing that their lives would get better if they stopped? If they did more hunting and less fighting, they probably would've paid their debts back already.

She clutched The Grim Reaper (in chibi from,) closer to her, which earned an annoyed squeak from him which she ignored, and moved away from them and leant on the wall of a building.

They had been on a job. The zombie had probably died of boredom waiting for them to arrive. Michiru chuckled. As if zombies wait to be killed.

"You're the most annoying person I have ever met in my entire life!!" spat Shito.

"Well YOU'RE the most annoying person I'VE ever met in MY life!!" copied Chika.

"You can't even make up your own disses!? You have to copy mine?!" Shito sneered.

"I'm not copying them!! I'm recycling them!! I'm eco friendly, everyone loves me!!" cried Chika.

"What," Shito sounded exasperated. "That makes no sense!!"

"You make no sense!!"

"That must be the lamest comeback in the world!"

"At least I have a comeback!! You're just asking questions!!"

"That wasn't a question, it was a statement!"

"So now you're trying to be a teacher?!"

"AARRRGGH!!"

"You're shit!"

"You're trash!"

"You're crap!"

"F-- YOU!!" they shouted that one at the same time, and then proceeded to start the physical abuse.

"Ummm... guys..." Michiru tried to reason with them, as always. But, as always, they shouted,

"STAY OUT OF IT!!" while rolling around the floor. Suddenly everything went silent, and Chika shouted,

"JINX!! Now you can't talk, so there!" He got up and he already had a few bruises.

"Wha-?" started Shito, but Chika yelled,

"AAH!! You can't speak!!"

"But-?"

"NOOO!"

"What kind of childish-?" Chika jumped at Shito and attempted to keep him from talking and the tackling started again.

"Squeak!" said The Grim Reaper AKA Zarame.

"Yeah, they do always do that," answered Michiru.

"Really?" said a voice from behind her.

"Yes, ALL THE TIME..." she answered.

"Squeak?"

"What'd'ya mean who's that?" Michiru asked and turned around to see who had talked, "AHHH!" she jumped away by like a mile.

"Ah! You can see me?" asked the orange-haired man.

"Huh!? O-of course I can see you!! But who are you?"

"Um..." he said.

"Sorry, you just startled me," apologized Michiru getting up and bowing.

"Great... Sorry," he answered.

"No need. Your giant sword was a shock, because it's soo... big," Michiru tried to find the right word.

"Give up!" Michiru and the man turned their heads to Shito and Chika's physical/verbal fighting.

"Stop talking!"

"I don't care if you jinxed me!!"

"You should!!"

"You are such a child!!"

"You're an old man!!"

"Well, I AM way older than you!"

"So you agree!?"

"I'm still not an old man!!"

"ARRGH!"

"RAAH!!"

"Ummm... yeah..." Michiru sighed. "So who are you?" she directed her question at the giant-sword-wielding-man next to her.

"YEAH! What she said!" agreed Shito and Chika, popping in out of nowhere. Also out of nowhere, Shito had his arm in a cast and Chika had bandages on his head.

"I've never seen you before at our school!" shouted Chika.

"And what school is that?" asked the red-head guy, AKA if you haven't guessed yet, Ichigo.

"The nameless school of which no one knows the name of!!" continued Shito.

(A/N: sarcasm It's the characters fault they don't know the name of their school. Yeah, let's blame them, not me!)

"Never heard of it," Ichigo stated.

"You better not have!" shouted Chika.

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"Sorry, I've been arguing with Shito for too long..." Chika said sheepishly.

"SQUEAK!" shouted Zarame.

"Huh?" Chika looked at him.

"Ahh!" Michiru tried to hide him.

"Whoa... what is that?" asked Ichigo.

"Ummm... This? It's umm..." stuttered Michiru.

"SQUEAK!" A mini-scythe appeared out of nowhere, and Zarame stuck it in Ichigo's head.

"What the- OUCH! What the hell was that!?" shouted Ichigo.

"Umm. This is Zarame-sama..." Michiru held him up to Ichigo's face and introduced him. Zarame glared at him.

"What the hell is this thing..." asked Ichigo, looking at it as if trying to see what it was made of.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!"

"You're the grim reaper? HAH! That's the most hilarious thing I have EVER heard!!" Ichigo started laughing like Hell.

"W-what? You can understand what he is saying!? Only me and Koume can understand him!" shouted Michiru.

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped laughing and got up from where he was laughing on the floor.

**A/N:**** So far that's all! Hope you enjoyed, look forward to the next chapter!! -huggles Zarame- byebye!!**


End file.
